Some of the electronic devices which adopt a communication function are manufactured and sold. Recently, these electronic devices are being rapidly developed, thanks to the support of hardware and software.
The conventional electronic devices can have communication modules for the performance of a communication function, and can perform a connection with networks that support communication modules. At this time, since the typical networks can be comprised of various communication networks, the electronic devices can adopt respective communication modules for the connection with the various communication networks, and application programs (hereinafter referred to as “apps”) for supporting a communication function, which can be executed on the basis of each communication module, and can be separately prepared and installed in accordance with the respective communication modules. In addition, it can be tiresome to activate the installed communication function apps respectively to conform to each communication network. Furthermore, in a case of conversion between communication networks, the continuity of communication can be broken.
Accordingly, the present disclosure describes a method for operating a communication function by which an improved communication function can be operated, and an electronic device supporting the same.